Witches Now, Too?
by cherryxchapstick
Summary: Forks was full of mythical truths, things that no one would have guessed.  Vampires clashed with werewolves, while the townspeople remained woefully ignorant. But these were not the only curiosities in Forks. There was more. One more.


Forks was full of mythical truths, things that no one would have guessed. Beneath the green tree and rainy clouds, scary stories came to life. Vampires clashed with werewolves, while the townspeople remained woefully ignorant. But these were not the only curiosities in Forks. There was more. One more.

Angela Weber seemed extraordinary only in the fact that there was nothing special about her. She was meek and kind, speaking only when spoken to. But this was not a quirk in personality, a way to appease everyone. Oh, no. Angela was quiet to hide her jumbled thoughts, which were in turmoil always.

Because Angela was not ordinary. She was actually the least innocuous of all the mythical creatures of Forks, who relied on brute strength and speed. Angela had something all the more powerful-magic.

Born to loving, if inattentive parents, Angela struggled to find herself. She kept emotion in, but it would come bursting out of her unexpectedly- in magic. Her inner self was dying to be free of all pretenses, to be herself. And so, when the night was quiet, Angela would sit in her room under the cover of darkness, and let it flow through her. Her parents, if curious about the fact that their daughter's room was always filled with beautiful and exotic flowers, said nothing. And so she grew with her skill, progressing under the cover of silence. She got an education, both magical and practical, without ever revealing her true self to those outsiders. Until there was someone she longed to share herself with.

Being a witch, it would have been quite simple to make Ben Cheney fall in love with her. If she focused on him hard enough, and with the proper tools, he could be hers. It was a simple matter of placing an infusion, which could be whipped up in half and hour, into his soda at lunch. But Angela found herself unable to do that. He was so…nice.

Ben was small for his age, but had an exuberance that shined out of his pores, practically. Angela had loved him since she could remember. For once in her life, her silence was not pondering, wondering how to restrain her gift so that others would not be harmed. It was mourning. She loved him, in all of his dorky glory. And so she had to make an effort. But Angela could never force him to love her, it just wasn't right. He would love her on his own, and be happy for it.

And thus, Angela poured herself into being _fun _. She had always been contemplative and bookish, at least on the outside, and so her change was noticed. But Ben came no closer. Actually, he moved farther away. The more Angela tried to be with him, the harder he fought her, resisting something that he didn't even know he had. And the more Angela struggled away from herself, the more incapable she was of restraining her power.

With all of her new, lively nerves, she managed to corner him one day, to ask him what she had hoped she wouldn't have to. Being a girl, she wanted him to make the first move.

"Ben, we need to talk".

"Oh, hey Ang, what's up?"

"I…well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something, say, this Friday night?"

From the look on his face, she knew that the answer was no. And instead of waiting for a polite rejection, she fled toward her car, tears in her eyes and hands balled into tiny fists. But he chased her, yelling her name.

"Angela! Angela Weber! Turn around!"

She didn't say a word, just swung to face him, glancing over his head, using her height to her advantage.

"Ang, look at me. I do like you, I do. Well, I did. Your all different now, I feel like I don't know you. Who is this girl? You aren't like Lauren and Jessica, you're different, you always were. Quietly sure of yourself, and so kind, that was you! Who is this? I don't like this girl, I want the old Angela back!"

Despite having been on the verge of tears before, Angela was cheered immediately. So he had known. And now there was only one thing to do. She flung herself at him, stooping down to kiss him enthusiastically. While he wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt an uncontainable joy. And then, with a fragrant rush, they were surrounded by flowers.

"Ang? Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Blushing, Angela said, "Later. I wasn't done kissing you yet."

And so she kissed him to her heart's content, leaving the parking lot at Forks High School flooded with aromatic and very foreign flowers. She had a lot of explaining to do, that was sure. But right now, that just didn't matter. She had Ben, without the use of magic. And, with the sun shining on her, everything was right.


End file.
